A Seeker's Life
by Power Master
Summary: Learn Starscream's boring job, and how Starscream got inspired in joining Megatron and his Decepticons.


**_'I am Starscream,'_** narrated Starscream, **_'Before I became Megatron's 'trusted' lieutenant, I - no, we were once the members of Autobots. We served them in their lousy and boring jobs, keeping the prisoner in Trypticon Space Station.'_**

In the blackness of sky with thousands of bright lights, there was a large yet demonic Cybertronian Space Station, hovering and floating above its planet, Cybertron. Within the bridge, the silver skinny Cybertronian had both wings and helmet with crimson pointy sharped, groaned in both bored and frustration, looking at his holographic screens. He saw Sentinel Zeta Prime making his speech in front of the cameras.

"Citizens," Sentinel Prime said, in pride and confident, "As leader of Autobots, we will continue to use the caste system. As long we had such system to exist, we have nothing to fear about our future. As for the gladiators, they were nothing but entertainers who has silly ambition to believe that they could overthrow me. That would be big mistake. I swear to you that of there is any resistance against me. Us. We shall exterminate them! So continue to live with your life, while I continued my duty. That is the final decision from both me and High Council."

"I can't believe it..." Starscream said angrily, "What a fool of him?! Thinking himself as high and mighty. What a joke. I'd join the Military Forces for not only becoming the officer, but to gain respect and attention. And so far... I gained this position and duty?! Guarding this so-called 'relic' prisoner."

"Complaining again, Starscream," The firm and serious voice said. Starscream turned to his back where he meets his two versions of his. One is the blue, and another is purple. "You do realize complaining here won't make any difference."

The purple version of Starscream chuckled lightly, "Unless you go to the Autobot's Headquarter to complain, you'd be screw up, pal."

Starscream groaned angrily, glaring at them, said: "Silent! You will watch your mouth, Thundercracker and Skywarp! Or I'll tear you apart!"

The purple version of Starscream: Skywarp groaned angrily, "Will you chill, Commander? It was just the joke. Besides, we have no position to complain to a Prime."

"Correction," The navy version of Starscream, Thundercracker said, "Temporary Prime. Besides, there weren't many Primes since before the Quintessons... And it is because of the Ancient Fallen Prime..."

Starscream nodded his head, understanding of what Thundercracker was talking about. There weren't many Primes since the beginning and destruction of Thirteen Primes due to one of their members betray them, and murdered every last of them.

Starscream chuckled, deciding to drop the subject of getting the perfect position for him, and focused on what news Thundercracker and Skywarp had brought to him.

"So, what is it?" Starscream asked.

Thundercracker turned to the front of them. He pressed and pushed some holographic buttons, summoning a large holographic screen, showing the white Cybertronian Male, working on the experiments and science projects, with the assistance of couples of flasks and science tools. Among the chemicals, Starscream spotted a dark purple liquid.

"What is that?" Starscream asked. "What is Jetfire trying to accomplish?"

"You're gonna like it," Skywarp said, with his sly smile.

Starscream, Thundercracker and Skywarp turned and watched on the Autobots, of what they were up to and doing.

The white Cybertronian with red wings, Jetfire, mixed some and couple of flasks of chemicals and the dark purple liquid. Adding it onto the yellowish liquids of a flask.

* * *

**_BOMB!_**

Jetfire coughed out in pain, receiving the explosion from mixing chemicals. He shook his head gently, and watched at the science lab. It was completely destroyed and ruined.

"Wow! What happened here?" The calm and worried voice asked. Jetfire turned to his back, encountered the crimson winged Cybertronian, and silver winged Cybertronian, coming in from the entrance. Crimson Cybertronian approached Jetfire, checking on his friend's condition and body. He asked: "Jetfire, you okay?"

"What was that about, Jetfire?" Silver Cybertronian asked in concern.

Jetfire sighed, knowing he had to answer and explain his reason, "I was working on small research on Impurity Energon, Silverbolt and Air Raid."

"The Impurity?" Silverbolt the Silver Cybertronian asked in concern, "Do you mean you were experimenting on the prisoner's blood?!"

Air Raid gulped, while shaking his head, "Dude. That's bad news! Don't you remember what happen to the last guards and scientists' ship?"

Jetfire sighed in concern, knowing that his allies and friends will know the truth sooner or later.

Jetfire heard the tales about 'The Impurity'. It was said that 'The Impurity' possessed something powerful, yet dangerous and evil powers from the veins of his. It was said that his blood could infect thousands lives of Cybertron, as well as destroying them or bring them to live. It was also said that he was held in prison for more thousand years, and even after 'The Beginning'.

Jetfire also knew what happened to both scientists and guards. They both experimented and worked on 'The Impurity's impure Energon for both weapons and medication. But took for few days and months on working it. But when they tested for their weapon, they destroyed half the place of Trypticon Space Station into pieces.

Jetfire sighed, "It's okay. In fact, that was just the small research to get to know more about the Impure Energon. But that was enough." Both Silverbolt and Air Raid looked confuse and scared, heard of what he had said. Jetfire explained, "I've tried everything with his Impure Energon on Energon, Red Energon and even Synthe-En. I thought I could create the cure. But instead, it create some serious damages. Or it could destroyed lives or reanimate them. It is very unstable."

"Are you going to destroy them?" Silverbolt asked.

Jetfire nodded his head, "No one must use them. Or Cybertron will be destroy."

Air Raid smiled, "Good to know..."

Jetfire turned to his holographic screens, deleting all of his data reports and researches on Impurity Energon for safekeeping. No one must use the Impurity Energon... or lives be destroyed or ruined...

* * *

After watching the security report, Starscream smirked evilly and said, "So, Jetfire... You tried to create a cure for the prisoner. How foolish of him? Please, tell me you had the report of Jetfire's?"

Thundercracker shook his head, "Unfortunately, no."

Starscream groaned angrily, "He's not stupid as Skywarp."

"Not stupid as Skywarp?" Skywarp demanded angrily, "I'll show you who's stupid, Starscream!"

Starscreamed groaned angrily, slapping his head hard, muttered to himself: "Why do I had to end up working with the likes of him? What's next?"

"I had s suggestion, Starscream," said Thundercracker, "We should wait. For some important opportunity."

Starscream smirked evilly. He knew Thundercracker had some brilliant idea to hatch. He will wait for his new opportunity. He shall wait...

**'My time of waiting is over...' **narrated Starscream,**'My desire of becoming famous or gain attention and powerful position, because of my 'master'...'**

* * *

Years had been passed by, within Trypticon Space Station, both Starscream and Thundercracker were busy in putting the report on their holographic computer. Skywarp charged in, bring the holographic pad.

"Starscream," Skywarp cried, getting both Starscream and Thundercracker's attention. They both turned to him, he make a report: "Decepticons are on the news!"

Starscream took the pad from Skywarp. He, Thundercracker and Skywarp watched the news.

It shown the Autobots were forced to retreat and escape from the battlefield of Tyger Pax. It then showed more of Vehicons and Decepticons firing and chasing most of the Autobots back to their base. Most of the Autobots had escaped, leaving Decepticons taken control the half area of Tyger Pax. Megatron and Soundwave, headed straight to the Autobot Camp.

Megatron looked up and glared at the Autobot Symbol. He held his Fusion Canon at the symbol. He fired and blasted it into pieces. Decepticons cheered wildly for their leader.

Starscream, Thundercracker and Skywarp looked impressed yet shocked in seeing how powerful and strong Megatron is.

"Wow," Skywarp said, "Did you see that? Now that's what I called firepower! I'm so sign up for this! What do you think, Starscream? We should join the Decepticons, and dump these jobs."

Starscream turned away from his colleagues, having some thought.

"Having second thought?" Thundercracker asked.

Starscream nodded his head, turning back to them, explained, "Yes, Thundercracker. Because of what we had seen today had made me realize something." Both Thundercracker and Skywarp turned to him, waiting for explanation. "We need to prove Lord Megatron that we are worthy."

Thundercracker raised his eye-brow at Starscream, "Really? And how do we suppose to do that? There weren't many Cybertronians lucky enough to join his forces and get killed."

"No kidding," said Skywarp, "Yeah... It's not like we had something to present with to him..."

Starscream chuckled lightly, "Actually... We do have..." Thundercracker and Skywarp looked at Starscream. What the heck was he talking about?! He turned to his colleagues, explained, "Megatron wants the challenge? He gets it. If he had proven himself worthy to me than Sentinel Zeta Prime... I will join his rank. If not, too bad..."

Thundercracker and Skywarp looked shock and surprise, hearing of what Starscream had said.

"Starscream, are you crazy?! Anyone who dares to challenge him will be dead!" Thundercracker said.

"Meaning you!" Skywarp cried in concern.

Starscream sighed in irritation, "Even so... Megatron wouldn't dare to waste me. After all, Megatron chose both loyal and talented Cybertronians to his side, while leaving Sentinel Zeta Prime to be a fool, simply use anyone to support him to win the war. Besides, he'd never reward anyone, but to take the credits for himself. Megatron is otherwise..."

"I see..." Thundercracker said. "Impressive idea."

"Sure hope you know what you're doing..." Skywarp said in concern.

Starscream chuckled lightly, "Everything will go well..."

Starscream turned to his holographic computer, looking at the screen, revealing the large purple cylinder-like container standing still. Within the container, it revealed the dark shadowy Cybertronian figure, straining to his back. What was inside of the container? Or better question... Who?

**_'And that is how and why I decided to join the Decepticon's Cause,'_** narrated Starscream,**_'Believe it or not. It work perfectly well. Everything I had plan for will come to fruition. Megatron will grant me as the Second-in-Command. I know of it!'_**

Main Cast:  
Steven Blum: Starscream  
Graham McTavish: Thundercracker  
Richard Epcar: Skywarp  
Troy Baker: Jetfire, Sentinel Zeta Prime  
Patrick Seitz: Silverbolt  
Liam O'Brien: Air Raid

Author's Notes:

Not much of action. I know. I can't think of anything. But next one will be Soundwave's Story: Learn why Soundwave is the most loyal to Megatron from the day he met Megatron until the day of Cybertronian Great War.

Author's Notes:  
1. Thundercracker is based on his War for Cybertron Version.

2. Skywarp is based on his War for Cybertron Version.

3. Jetfire, Silverbolt and Air Raid are based on their War for Cybertron Version.


End file.
